Just An Innocent Girl
by Gasoline Diamond
Summary: Mikey has a fear. A fear of an girl. A girl who ruined his life. Mikey has to make a choice. Does he stand up against said girl? Or does he comply obediently, as to see no one gets hurt? Mikey will have to risk everything to recover, and save himself from what is indeed, the Devil's daughter. Possible OC . . . . please review . . . . Please?
1. Paranoia

Everything is so simple, yet so complex. A punch to the face, will only cause you to bleed, but it could brake your nose. A kick in the balls could cause you to fall, but you might have to get surgery. An elbow in your ribs could cause the wind to be knocked out of you, but you might have a broken rib. An object could only make a red mark, but you could have internal bleeding. Words can't physically touch you, but it could still leave a permanent scar. It could all be lies, but the scar will remain. Always hiding there, making you second guess everything, yourself, even. That's all it takes, to become paranoid. Well I guess not. Those are some ingredients, and those play a part, but things can get so much worse: A small claustrophobic room, the death of your family, knowledge of how their last words were curses under my name for causing their deaths, impurity and rape, but the worst; knowing the people who did this will be back for more. It caused my age of paranoia. It's all so painful, to remember. And people who are looking down on me now, looking into my story, and think what a poor soul I am, or even tisk me for allowing this to happen : remember, there are various form of pain, and it's never ending.

Black is the kiss. The kiss that tells you it's okay, when the person who holds the kiss wields a type of knife. The kind of knife that tires you. A needle. A tranquilizer. A kiss that ruined my life. Something I learned the hard way, is honey is bitter, not sweet. The sky isn't always blue, it can be gray. Leaves aren't really bright, but a trick of pigments. Joy can not be earned so easily. It comes with a price. This is all I can think about, sitting here in bed. All I can know. What would you do if your whole life was corrupted? What would you do if the way you lived was impossible? If what you wanted would never happen, if you wanted to protect yourself and the people you care about. Something stirred across the room. I sat straight up, looking into the darkness.

"Wh-who's there?" My voice shook. She couldn't be here. She couldn't. She told me if I behaved, if I was obedient to _her_ standards, she would leave me alone. I was perfect. I couldn't have done anything wrong, I swear, I knew I did everything right. I met the deadlines, always getting the people she assigned what they needed. The noise stopped. I waited, and waited. No other sounds came. I slowly lay back down. I'm going insane. I'm paranoid. I closed my eyes. I tried to focus on my breathing. All I could think of is her. The devil's daughter. I breathed deeply. I wanted to fall asleep, to escape to my dream world. Finally, impossibly, I started to drift away.

_I was in the middle of a floor. My hands were tied behind my back, and my feet were tied in front of me. I looked around, panicked. There could only be one explanation. **Her.** She stepped from the shadows, making her presents known. I tried to move, to scoot away, but I was frozen in my bounds. "No!" I croaked out. My voice was wavering, broken, as tears streaked down my face. She stepped closer, stopping right in front of me. She loomed over me. I whimpered, trying to squirm away. "Come one Mikey." She laughed. "Don't be such a baby." She bent down, coming level to my face. I put my head down, avoiding her eyes. She lifted it back up with her thumb under my chin. "D-don't touch me." Whispered. She tisked. "Don't be like that Mikey! You used to love me." I shook my head. "You lied to me." She shook her head sadly. She forced my eyes to meet her. Then she lifted a knife. My eyes widened, and I tried to speak, but when I opened my mouth, she shoved the metal into my stomach. I sputtered up blood, trying to make sound escape my lips. Nothing came out but a choking gurgling sound. "Shh." She cooed. I was choking on my blood, the coppery substance bubbling over my lips, staining them red. "Shh now. Just shut your eyes. Kiss me goodbye. Just sleep." She was using the lyrics in one of our songs. She was taunting me._

I woke up, coughing and screaming. I sat straight up in bed. Sweat was beading down my forehead. She took over my dreams, the one place I was safe, and she stole that. I threw my legs over the bed. I wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon. I hopped off the mattress, landing on the floor with a soft thud. As soon as my feet came in contact with the ice-cold floor, a shiver ran up my spine. I slowly walked towards the door. Throwing open the door, I padded down the stairs. Turning into the kitchen, I went straight for the fridge. I picked up a piece of last night's pizza. Just as I was about to take a bite, I heard the shuffling again. I dropped the pizza, and swiveled around. I started to back away from the shadow, of the room. From the shadows stepped a figure. No. It was _her_.

"Hello, Mikey." I backed up into the fridge.

"No." I whispered. She looked me up and down.

"Mikey, you've changed!" She exclaimed. "Have you been getting sleep, since I last saw you?"

"I-I-I-I . . ."

"A loss for words Mikey?" I nodded. She gestured towards the table, where there were two steaming cups. "Sit down. Have some coffee." I didn't dare move. "I said . . ." Her voice was strained and angry. Oh god. I don't want her angry. "Sit down!" I slowly moved towards the table. Taking a cautious seat, keeping my eyes downcast. I didn't dare sneak a look at her. "Mikey? Aren't you thirsty?" Don't talk, and don't move. I wasn't even breathing. I was to busy waiting for her to strike. "Mikey." I could feel her cold eyes on me. "Look at me when I'm talking to you." I looked up at her.

"W-why are y-you here?" She feigned hurt. "I-I mean . . .I'm s-sorry, its just . . . you said you'd leave me alone."

"Correction, Mikey. I told you if you met my standards, then I would leave you alone . . .For awhile." I gulped.

"I-I haven't met your standards?" I felt sick. Was there a punishment? "I'm sorry." I put my eyes back on the coffee.

"Why don't you say my name?"

"Wha-what?"

"Why don't you say my name? _Because it disgusts me, and scares me. It'll mean your really here. It'll mean this isn't my imagination, and paranoia._

"I don't know."

"Say it." I nodded, but didn't open my mouth. She looked at me, making me more nervous.

"A-alicia?" I stammered. I looked back up at her. Still there.

"Yes?"

"Please don't hurt me again." I whimpered.

"No Mikey. I have a proposition for you." I gulped, but nodded. "You need to leave the band." My eyes widened.

"What? No! I have a concert coming up!"

"I know, and I'll be there. If I see you . . . .well . . .Poor Gerard." No.

"W-what d-do you m-mean?"

"Well, you know what I always have on me." A gun. She always carries a gun. "I'll shoot Gerard right in front of the audience. Right out in the open, Gerard will die." I slowly nodded. I couldn't let her do that. I couldn't let her hurt him. She got up, walking towards the door. "You were smart not to drink that." She gestured toward the coffee. "You've gotten smart in this last month." She slammed the door on her way out.


	2. Thoughts

**Okaaay! So this is the second chapter, and Mikey's havin some trouble. But anywaaaay . . . . Sorry if this gets in late, I don't really have an excuse except slight writers block {which is me not being able to write more than a couple sentences for the story, cuz I can't think of much [which also causes shorter chapters]} So you guys liking the story? I hope so, that's why I put it on for you bitches! :}) [He has a mustache XD] You can go read now . . . I don't know why your still here . . . byye!**

I lay on my bed. My breathing is uncontrollable, and my heart is going a hundred beats per minute, I swear. I had been laying here for a half an hour, trying desperately to pry _her_ from his mind. I failed miserably, of course, and she had been plaguing my mind since she left. Fear. That was the feeling prowling deep within my gut. I had only four days, to tell the guys I can't play that gig . . . . . or any others to come. I closed my eyes, willing all thoughts containing _her_ to go away, and leave me to a precious semi-night of peace. Unlikely. The worst part pf this, is not knowing what her next move is. Its agony . . . "Agony." I breathed aloud. God, do I know agony. _She_ made sure of that. I leapt off the bed, and slowly walked towards the bathroom. Everything screamed at me not to, warning me, in case _she_ was still here. But I forced my bare feet to slowly slide across the cold hardwood floor. I stalked carefully over to the small bedroom bathroom, going for the shower. Turning the nozzle, I stripped away my clothes, and walked into the frigid water. The water grew hotter, causing me to squeal from the heat. My body was still burnt by what _she_ did to me. The burns were still sensitive, and it felt like a cut reopening. I turned the nozzle back, getting back my frigid water. I let the cold water run down my face, my back. As if it could wash away my fear. It was somewhat soothing. I stood there for what seemed like an hour. My legs were still weak, so they were all but collapsing, though they were about to. I couldn't feel my back. I turned the nozzle off, and walked through the curtain. Grabbing a towel, I dried myself down, and threw it around my waist. I grabbed a couple articles of clothing, and threw them on. And then I lay back on my bed, thinking unpleasant thoughts that I wished I never had to think about.

An hour later . . .

An hour later, of unimportant or unpleasant thinking. Some times I wish I could just be pulled from reality. Everything was too real. It scared me. _Only because Alicia's in my reality. _I shuddered. I heard something shuffle outside my door. Instantly bolting upright I clung onto the bed sheets, curling my fingers around them. I felt them start to tug underneath my grip until it had small holes being torn into it. I watched the door, as someone turned the knob. My heart rate picked up by ten-fold, and I waited for _her_ to walk in, and drag me back to her basement. Gerard walked in. I could have jumped for joy. At least it wasn't her.

"Mikey?" His eyes searched the room for me, still adjusting to the dark. I let go of the blankets.

"Yeah?"

"I let myself in, I hope that's alright." I nodded. He knew he could come when ever, but he still asked. He walked over, sitting beside me. "Are you okay?" I realized what I must look like, not having slept for a month. I gave a weak smile.

"Yeah, not much sleep lately, s'all." I shrugged, trying to pull off the 'everything's perfect, and always will be' look.

"Are you gonna be able to play the concert?" A lump formed in my throat. What was I supposed to say now? Do I shake my head no? Or lie and say yes, and then cancel the day before? I nodded, throwing him another weak smile. He nodded.

"Don't forget, it's in four days . . . Kay?" I nodded, looking up at him. I stared at him for a while. What if I never see him again? Just because _she _keeps me locked up? I shuddered, but Gerard (luckily) didn't notice. _In her basement . . .For the rest of my life, being tortured._ I felt like I was going to start trembling, but somehow stopped myself. Gerard's voice snapped me out of my trance.

"You know -" He started, sarcastically. "A picture _does_ last longer . . .just sayin'" My eyes snapped back to reality (like I said before . . .reality sucks.)

"Oh, sorry" He laughed, shaking his head. He got up walking towards the door.

"See ya 'round, Mikes." He closed the bedroom door behind him. I collapsed back onto my bed. I sat there for probably another half an hour. I eventually dozed off. I felt something on my shoulder, lightly shaking me.

"Dude Gerard, I thought you left." I grumbled forgetting about my dream and still half asleep.

"Did you miss me?" The voice was ice cold. I was now awake. I kept my eyes closed, and I lay unmoving. _Maybe if I pretend to be asleep she'll leave._ I thought hopefully. I felt her breathe on the back of my neck. I instantly tensed, squeezing my eyes tighter. "I know you're awake." She taunted in my ear. I stopped breathing. "There's a difference between you screaming for me to stop, and for you to be silent." _I was dreaming about the torture again._ I felt forceful hands dragging my shoulders up. My eyes popped open, and I tried to launch myself away from her. I failed miserably. "That's better." She breathed. I shook my head.

"N-no!" I choked out. "You were here already! W-what do you w-want?" My voice shook dramatically. To visits in one day? What does that mean?

"Well, Mikes . . ." I shuddered. _She was watching us._ I gulped. "I believe you said you would be at the concert on Friday." My eyes widened.

"Where is he?" I snapped. I knew her by now. "What did you do?" She shook her head, disappointedly.

"How do you know I did something to him?" I didn't know what to say without setting her off, so I remained silent. "Well . . .?" I looked down, not speaking. She stroked my arm, causing me to tense more. "What? Are you afraid we're gonna have a repeat?" I noticed her smile from the corner of my eye. "We might."

"Why didn't you kill me?" I looked up to her face, and she was shocked, for once. The shock subsided, leaving something like menacing amusement.

"Because, Mikey, what's the fun in that?" I shuddered. "Anyway, the fun's not over." I closed my eyes. _Maybe this is a dream too._ I thought hopefully. Somehow I knew she wasn't just talking about me.

"P-please don't h-hurt h-h-him." I whispered. My voice cracked.

"Mikey?" I kept my eyes on the bed. "Look at me Mikey." I blinked, but couldn't move. "Look at me, Mikey!" My eyes snapped up. "Does it look like I'll hurt him?" Her smile was wide and menacing. I remembered that exact look in her eyes. That was when she first showed me her true colors. At first I didn't understand, but when she started torturing me, she explained what she was planning for me. How she was going to ruin my life.

"No!" I shrieked. "Do whatever to me, but please don't do it to Gerard." She couldn't do that to him. "Please." I sounded desperate. I am desperate.

"I might, I might not." A tear stroked my cheek.

"Please don't hurt him."

"Follow me." She nodded her head towards the door. I cautiously set my feet on the floor. I shuffled slowly towards the door after her. Opening it, she stepped out. I followed after, stopping eventually at the kitchen door. On the floor there was an unconscious Gerard, with a gun pointed towards his head.


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTESorry D:

_**ATTENTION READERS!:**_

_**I MIGHT NOT BE POSTING STORIES FOR A WHILE, AS I'M TRYING TO WRITE A BOOK TO PUBLISH. I WILL ADMIT IT MIGHT BE A LONG TIME, BUT I HAVE NOT ABANDONED THEM, BUT I MIGHT NOT POST, I WILL, HOWEVER, POST WHEN I AM STUCK ON MY BOOK AND WILL CONTINUE WITH ONE OF THOSE, BUT DO NOT EXPECT AN UPDATE FOR A LONG TIME! I WILL COME AND READ, BUT WILL NOT BE ABLE TO WRITE OTHERS! I'M TRULY SORRY, BUT I REALLY WANT THIS PROJECT TO SUCCEED, I WILL MISS YOU ALL, BUT IF MY BOOK COMES OUT YOU CAN READ IT? IT PROBABLY WON'T HAPPEN, BUT HEY…A GIRL'S GOTTA HAVE GOALS! X} GOODBYE MY LOVES!**_


End file.
